Seven Devils
by Salvaforbes
Summary: Klaus has been stewing for three months, watching Caroline live her perfect life with her perfect boyfriend, seemingly unaffected by his death. He was done pretending he didn't exist, letting them think they could take him down. No more. He'd get the two things he craved: revenge and Caroline. And this time no one will be able to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had for Klaroline that's set after season 3 of the Vampire Diaries. Inspired by Beauty and the Beast. This is just to set up the story, more of a prologue than a first chapter. I'm trying to see how many people would be interested in it before I start.**

**A few facts: This is set about three months after the season finale. Klaus was only in Tyler's body for a few days, before he was placed back into his. No one but Bonnie and Tyler know of this switch-a-roo. Okay, I think that's all. Review, follow, favorite, and hopefully enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters.**

* * *

They had thought this war was over. He was dead, he was supposed to _stay _dead this time. He had been staked through the heart, his body had bursted into flames. Everyone counted on it, but it was especially important to Caroline. Wanting to protect Tyler from ever being sired or used by Klaus again. To protect Elena from the wrath that was sure to come from her turning. To protect all her friends from the bloodshed that trying to kill Klaus would cause. And secretly, to protect _herself_.

She didn't know if she was protecting herself more from the unwanted attention, or that feeling the the pit of her stomach. Was it fear? Or was it butterflies? Her mind was pointing towards the former, but her _heart_...her heart wasn't sure. Not that she would ever outwardly admit that.

She didn't tell any of her friends her mixed emotions. They wouldn't understand...because they couldn't see the small glint of goodness in him. She knew it was there, in the way he spoke to her. It was hard to completely hate someone when they thought so highly of you. When they told you how full of light you were, how strong you were. She couldn't just ignore that when he was saying all the things she had longed for someone to say to her. Even if Caroline knew he had done horrible things, he had shown a glimmer of hope.

It didn't even matter anymore. He was dead, so her decision had been made for her. Thankfully. She had Tyler, a man she did truly love. He was kind to her, loved her, had broken his bones and a sire bound for _her. _So she had spent the last three months confirming their love. But little did she know Klaus had spent the last few months figuring some stuff out as well.

* * *

Klaus wasn't the type of person to let things go. When someone wronged him, he wouldn't stop until he got his revenge. And when he was fixated on someone, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted from them. So he had spent the last few months creating his plan, figuring everything out to the tiniest details.

Two things had become clear to him in his time alone. First, he was positive Caroline was his. He had been watching her, his rage and jealousy growing as she spent time with Tyler. But what hurt the most was how unaffected she seemed by his death. _Happy, _even. How dare she treat him like this? After he had spent months showing her a side of him he didn't show anyone, she was so quick to just assume the worst in him.

Well if she wanted to see him at his worst, he'd gladly oblige. He was done trying to win her over. Now, he'd just take what he wanted. He was the _hybrid, _he got what he wanted when he wanted it. Some common blonde baby vampire wasn't going to change that. Second, he was going to take his revenge on them all. Her friends would pay dearly for ever trying to take him down. And luckily for him, this plan overlapped perfectly.

Klaus was ready for his shining moment. No one would ever question him again, or pull the wool over his eyes. He was more powerful than them all combined, and they succumb to what he wanted, or face even more wrath than they imagined. And most importantly, Caroline would realize her place in his life. She would learn not to talk back, to do as he says or suffer the consequences. She would learn he was someone she should both fear and love.

He smirked as he placed the small note on her bedside table, the familiar room making his stomach twist. Finally, his plan was ready. He smirked, speeding out of the room as he saw the blonde bounce out of her boyfriend's car. _Let the games begin._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty happy with how many people looked at this! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is no direct Klaroline interaction, but I promise in the next one there will be loads of angst, hatred, and sexual tension. If you haven't read the prologue, I'd suggest going back and reading it so you understand the whole premise of this.**

**Be sure to review, follow, and favorite! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters.**

* * *

Caroline's fingers tapped against the wood of the bar, the sound echoing through her ears. Her other hand flipped through her phone, calling Elena for the fourteenth time. They were supposed to meet up, as they had every day since she had turned. She knew what it was like to be alone during that transition, and there was no way she was putting Elena through that. Sure, she had the Salvatores, but Caroline was the only one Elena had to talk to about those brothers. And even if she didn't agree with her latest actions, she had to be there for her.

Her foot picked up its unrelenting pace on the floor, as her phone call went to voicemail again. This was not normal. Elena didn't just not show up to meetings...even if she had begun to change during this transition, and seemed to be making colossal mistakes left and right...she wouldn't just ditch Caroline. She knew how the neurotic blonde would worry. Instantly her thoughts were going to what could be wrong. There was always danger in her best friend's life. In _all_ of their lives, actually. But now Klaus was dead. There couldn't possibly be anything going on. That was all past them.

She stood up, deciding it would probably be best to go by the Gilbert's house. At least make sure everything was alright, and if it was, give Elena a piece of her mind for Damon or Stefan or whoever she was bouncing back to at the moment. But just as her heels reached the cool pavement of the street, her phone rang. "Salvawhore" flashed across her screen, and she scowled, wondering why the fuck Damon would call her. Her stomach dropped, knowing there was only one reason he ever called: trouble.

"What happened?" She whispered, picking up her pace as she made her way to her car.

"It's Elena. She's gone missing. I think one of the originals took her. Stefan and I are out the Gilbert house right now." He rushed to say, seemingly distracted by his quest to find Elena.

"What? Wait...why do you think it's an original? I thought we took care of that problem." She asked, getting into her car and starting it up.

"Blondie, you're not an idiot. There's three more of them that would be more than pleased to get their revenge on us. Go back to your house and check that she's not there. We'll keep looking."

He hung up before she could answer, per usual Damon style and she hit her foot against the pedal harder. It just didn't make any sense. They fled right after Klaus had died...after they had drove Elena off the bridge. Why would they be back? What was there to gain?

The ride home seemed impossibly wrong, scenarios of all the impending dooms coming to mind. She finally got home, throwing the door open and shouting Elena's name through the house. But only the sound of her shrieks reverberating against the walls was heard. She texted damon a quick _'Not here. Meet you at the mansion.' _before running into her room, praying for any sign she had been there.

And then she found proof of a whole different person in her house. A person that she thought was long gone. A person who oddly had her heart pattering against her chest. Of course, only out of fear. That's all she'd ever feel for that man.

She reached for the tiny white enveloped placed delicately on her nightstand, the writing bringing flashbacks of the gifts he had given her, the notes he had written. But somehow she knew this note would be different. It wouldn't be filled with loving little quips about her personality, or her face sketched across parchment. This envelope held danger. She ran her finger under the flap, reaching for the note inside.

_Caroline, consider this a tit for tat. You know what you have to do. Don't make the wrong choice, sweetheart._

And with that, she burst through her bedroom door, the note falling to the floor. She did know what she had to do. But was it the right choice?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! With all the views I've been getting I had so much inspiration to write the next chapter! And finally some Klaroline interaction ;)**

**P.S. I really really really hope the deal makes sense. Ugh it was driving me insane trying to explain it.**

**P.P.S Starting another story/one shot. Stay tuned for it!**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite, and most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

"Caroline. I'm almost disappointed to see you."

His gruff voice sung out to her, his eyes racking over her body. The sight of her made his plan all the more real, and he was delighted to have all the pieces falling into place. But a part of him was almost saddened...months planning this event, making sure every possible way this thing could go was accounted for, and yet she gave in so easily. He was hoping he'd at least get to kill the insufferable doppleganger before she succumbed to his demands. But he wouldn't rule that option out yet.

She glared up at him, wrapping her arms around herself to keep him from seeing how much she was shaking. If she wanted to win at their little game, she had to keep up her bravado. She needed him to realize that when it came to her _friends, _she wasn't playing around.

"Really? Because your note would say otherwise." She retorted, skirted past him and walking into the house. Her eyes surveyed the house, looking for any trace of her best friend.

"I was hoping you'd make it a little more difficult for me to win, sweetheart. You know how much I've always liked a challenge." She scoffed, getting ready to retort with a few choice words of her own, but then she felt his hot breath on her neck. It was odd, how her body could involuntarily crave the heat he radiated, even as her mind screamed that she should reach for his throat and show him she could take him.

"Cut the crap, Klaus." She hissed, pushing him away from her. He let out a rugged laugh, his voice vibrating through her. "Just give me back Elena and I'll be on my way."

She could be oh so alluring, he thought, the way her nose crinkled and that high pitch her voice would get to when she was frustrated. It took every bone in his body to not pin her against the wall and take her now. No. The time would come where she would realize he was what she desired. What she _craved._

Klaus didn't say anything at first, merely waving a hand to summon one of his hybrids. "Get the doppleganger." He spoke so nonchalantly, but Caroline's heart was pattering away.

Caroline thought once she saw Elena everything would be okay. That they'd all just laugh this off and be on their merry way. How _naive_ was she. Elena's hands were bound behind her, the sizzling caused by the vervain ever present. Her mouth was gagged, and tears streamed down her face. Caroline had always thought her being kidnapped would be the worst part of her existence...being tortured countless times. But seeing a friend's life in danger was unmistakably ten times worse.

Her body instinctively reached out for Elena, wanting to get her and get out of here as quickly as possible. But Klaus pulled her arms back, flushing her body against his.

"Ah ah ah, darling. I believe I said 'tit for tat', did I not?" He whispered in her ear, his grip on her arms unrelenting.

Caroline shivered in his arms, her eyes boring into Elena's. She knew what he wanted. She was smart enough to figure it out. But she couldn't help but ask. Maybe...maybe she'd be lucky and it wasn't as bad as she thought. "What do I have to do for you to leave them alone?" She asked, keeping her tone uninterested.

"I want _you_, Caroline. I thought that was obvious. Do keep up." He taunted, matching her own tone. But Caroline knew without turning he had his signature smirk on. His hand ran down her arm painstakingly slow, and she wondered how her skin could react like this to his mere touch.

"Don't you think forcing a girl to sleep with you by threatening her friend is a little below you? I mean really, Klaus, I thought you were better than that." She held her hand up to her mouth, mock pouting as she finally got out of his grasp. She spun on her heel, her eyes dancing. "Oh wait, you're not. But that doesn't mean I'll do it."

Klaus loved the way her eyes were twirling with excitement, with danger. He knew she loved this-even if she couldn't admit it, their times together were never dull. And he only imagined when she was trapped with only him for company how truly..._daring_ she could get.

"Love, I wouldn't force you into sex. Not when I know I can have you _begging_ for it." He smirked, taking a step towards her. "I simply would like you to take me up on my offer. I'm positive you haven't forgotten it."

Her brows furrowed together as she thought of what his offer was. And then she remembered. _I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. _She couldn't deny that when he had said that, when he had looked at her with those smoldering blue eyes she had thought about it. Before, she had never imagined her life outside of Mystic Falls. She was going to be a local journalist, marry some high-school jock and have some kids. But now...ever since she had become this...everything was different.

_Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. _He hadn't thought it would be this way. But after her and her friends...transgressions against him this was the only way he could get her to agree. Such a pity, since he really was looking forward to her pleading at his doorstep. But he still believed once he showed her the whole world, he would get what he desired.

"But...no. You can't be asking me to do that, Klaus. I have friends, a boyfriend, I have a family. I can't just run off with you and abandon e-" He stops her mid sentence by grabbing her arm roughly, pulling her body to his.

"You seem to be not understanding me. _This, _going off with me is the only way you can ensure those things will still exist." He pulled away from her, running a hand through his hair. He had to stay calm...if he wanted this to work he couldn't let her rile him up. He walked over to Elena, holding out a hand for one of his hybrids to give him a stake.

"It's simple, Caroline. You come with me. Wherever I want. For eternity. And in exchange-" He paused, gingerly placing the stake against Elena's heart. "I won't kill her." Caroline stepped forward, fear grasping her whole being. She looked up at Elena's pleading eyes, knowing she had to do this. Her life wouldn't mean anything without all of them.

"What about everyone else? Damon...Stefan...what about Tyler?" As she spoke that dreadful name he growled out, pressing the stake a little into Elena's chest. She screamed out, and Caroline's eyes widened.

"You won't talk about that boy in my presence. In fact, you won't talk about him at all. In order to spare Damon and Stefan's life, you will break up with him. That's the end of the deal."

She glared at him, taking a step forward. But as she did so Klaus placed the stake in a little more. Caroline inhaled sharply, holding up her hands in surrender. Pain coursed through her, knowing this was it. This was the only option.

"Let her go, Klaus, and it's a deal." She said, looking down from Elena. Was this the right choice? Not for her. Being with him would never be what's best. But for them...it was what she needed to do. After all the times they had saved her, it was her turn to return the favor.

"Promise me, love. I want to hear you say the words out loud." He huskily whispered, allowing the hybrid to take the stake as he approached Caroline. She froze in place, her eyes boring up into his.

"I promise you. An eternity of...of me. As your companion." Klaus was surprised by how her words made him growl out in pleasure. He closed the distance between them, his thumb running over her cheek.

_"Perfection." _He huskily whispered, the hand resting on her cheek running to tuck her hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but smile as his hand stayed on her neck, loving that he could do this for all eternity. Have her glow near him at all times. See that small mixture of lust, anger, and fear in her eyes when he was near.

She slapped his hand away from her cheek, crossing her arms and looking away from him. Her cheek stung from where his hand had just been, and she prayed she could stop the butterflies flowing through her.

"Hold up your end of the bargain. Let her go." She retorted coldly, looking back over at Elena. Klaus waved his hand in her direction, never stepping away or taking his eyes off of Caroline. The hybrid quickly escorts her out, and Caroline realizes that might quite possibly be the last time she sees her.

_No. _She can't believe that. Her friends will come for her. They'll find a way to fix all of this...and she'll be okay. She'll be free. And she'll go running back to Tyler. It's almost as if he reads her thoughts, taking her arm in his grasp once again.

"Just so you know, sweetheart, this house is spelled. You can't step out of it without me and they can't step inside. And once we're on the road I'll have my hybrids watching over them. One wrong move from you and well..." He tilted his head to the side, his finger drawing a line against his throat.

"Great." She hissed, taking a step towards him. "And just so _you _know, forcing me to break up with Tyler won't make me love him any less. So make me stay by your side. But your dream of us as something...it'll _never_ happen."

The words sting more than he thought they would, and his grip on her arm tightens. He wants to press his lips to her rosy ones, shut up her talk of him never being what she wants. Show her how wrong she is.

"Well good thing I have the rest of eternity to prove to you how misguided your opinion is." He retorted, pushing her towards the stairs. "Go upstairs and get ready. We leave in an hour." He didn't wait for her response, briskly walking away and towards the kitchen. Caroline pressed her back into the wall, sighing as she tried to calm down. Well this was it. An eternity with the alpha male. The original hybrid. Well she wasn't going to put up with it without a fight. He might have started this, but she'd end it. She'd _win._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys...I know, I suck. But life has been wicked hectic these last few months. And to be honest I lost my muse a wee bit. But now I'm back and ready for action! I hope there's a few of you out there that will still read this, and I promise, no more months long hiatus'.**

**As always, please favorite, review, and follow if you enjoy! It really helps me keep wanting to write!**

* * *

27 missed calls. Seven from Elena, five from Stefan-it seems they had gotten her mom involved too, because her calls had begun flooding in. Hell, she even got a few from Damon. They each left a voicemail, but Caroline didn't even bother to listen to those. The missed calls that worried her the most were Tyler's. Because with every call he sent her way, she was one step closer to having to go through with the deal she had made with Klaus.

She had been putting it off all day, 'packing' the clothes Klaus had thrown her way, pretending she needed some time to _process. _But really, she was holding off from what breaking up with Tyler would do to her. Caroline had been able to hold on to her sanity for a short amount of time, and she was positive once it was set in stone...she'd break completely. Then how would she keep her strength against Klaus?

Like fucking clockwork, the prick walks into her room just as his name passes through her mind. He's in a signature henley and jeans, his hands clasped behind his back. She won't dare give him the satisfaction of her attention, her eyes still focused on the phone in front of her. She thinks she's steps ahead, knowing how to anger him, but Klaus merely brushes it off.

_Three months_ he had spent planning all of this. Picking out the wardrobe that now sat in her purple suitcase, conditioning his terms so she had no choice but to accept, and making it so that she had no chance of escaping him. A little..._resistance_ on her part was to be expected. So instead of letting his temper flare, he sat down next to Caroline, leaning over just slightly so his breath was against her ear.

"Time's running out, sweetheart." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his hand moving to her opposite shoulder. Caroline's body reacted as it always did, a small shiver running through her that made her scowl and Klaus smile. Her hand moved to his, flicking it off of her shoulder. His words only fueled to anger her. Acting as if it's so easy to break up with the man she had been in love with for a year. Like what they had was nothing more than a mere fling. Which, in Klaus' eyes, was more than accurate. He knew the real love of her eternity was him, and soon enough she'd realize that.

"You can't expect this to be easy for me. You demand I break up with him three hours ago, and then I'm just supposed to follow your command? Allow me to wallow for more than five fucking seconds, Klaus." She hisses, tightening her phone in her hand.

"I gave you the lives of all your loved ones for this, I expect to get my end of the bargain. And I think I've been more than fair with the time and space I've given you." If it had been the old, reckless Klaus, he would have just whisked her away immediately, not even allowing her to have a last conversation with Tyler. But in order to move forward with him, he had realized she needed closure.

"Nothing you have done is fair. Expecting me to drop my life and run around the world being your living, breathing barbie doll." Her tone is way more bitter than she expected, but the last few hours had only helped to make her angrier. Gone was the man that she had cared for-not that she had really cared for him, it had only been a small ounce of...admiration? Hope? Instantly she dropped the thought from her mind, running a hand shakily through her hair.

He didn't seem to notice the inner turmoil she was going through, more focused on the words she had spouted out. _Living, breathing barbie doll. _Was that what he expected from her? It was hard to deny the initial thought of it, her there for his every beck and call, never arguing or denying the feelings that were between them. But even as he reveled in that idea, he knew that's not what he wanted. Klaus wanted to see that light in her every day, have those adorable little fights they had...just have the real _her_. And he was determined to settle for nothing short of that.

"We're not fighting about this, Caroline. Not here." He states, again not even giving her an option. "Now I'd _prefer_ it if you cut off your relationship with the hybrid before we get on the plane. Can you do that?"

Caroline finds herself not even responding, her head shaking continually. Is this what she's doomed to now? A life of him ordering her around? A few minutes pass of him staring at her, the tension building between them, before she lets out a brisk "no."

And just with that two letter word, Klaus patience seems to have run out. His hand wraps around her wrist, turning her body so she has to look at him. Caroline can't remember a time she's seen him so angry, his eyes blazing. She swears she can see the little gold circles around his eyes. Fuck...maybe talking back wasn't the best idea. And yet the blonde can't say she regrets it. She's learned at least one thing from this: she can still get to Klaus. And that means that she can get to him enough that he'll become sloppy, and she can get away from him.

"Maybe I phrased that wrong. Listen to me when I say this sweetheart, because I'll only say this once." Klaus is practically seething at her, his face a mere inch away from hers. "When I said I'd prefer if you did it now, I meant do it now. Break up with that insufferable _puppy_ before we get on the plane, or I'll make sure the two hybrids I have watching him will get to have a little..._fun_."

Caroline breathed in sharply, the threat of him killing Tyler immediately make her nod her head. Of course...he used the one thing she would never be able to say no to. A threat against the people she loved. And he knew it just as well as she, smirking and loosing his grip on her wrists. Instead, his hands traced over the back of her hands, memorizing the way they felt. Softer than a rose petal, with perfectly shaped nails and no trace of a mark on her skin. And now he would get to touch these hands as much as he wanted for eternity.

A silence passed between them, before finally his signature smirk returned. "Great. I'll give you a few moments to collect your thoughts, and then you can call him. We leave by eight." With that he stands up, resting a hand on Caroline's cheek. His lips go down to press against her golden locks, mumbling a few words into her hair. "This is all for the best, love. You'll see that." With those few final words he was out the door, leaving her in silence.

All Caroline could see is the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to slap that smirk off his face, ram her hand into his chest and make sure he couldn't cause any harm to any of her friends and family. She would find a way to stop this. It would just take a couple weeks of careful planning...getting him to think she was broken. And then all hell would break loose. The best part of that would be the look on his face: completely shocked by her ability to defeat him. As she began dialing Tyler's number she kept that image in her head, making her feel a little bit better.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter! I've already started writing the other, we'll see how it goes! I also don't know if I'll include the Tyler and Caroline breakup, but there will definitely be little glimpses of it. What do you guys think? And again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
